First Invasion of Zxarion
The First Invasion of Zxarion was a battle fought between the 111th Heavy Brigade and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. After learning that some senators had been taken prisoner, the 111th were dispatched to Zxarion in full force, as they're used to frontal assaults against entrenched enemies. Prelude After the Separatist Alliance successfully kidnapped some senators, imprisoning them on the world of Zxarion in a facility known as "The Wall", the 111th Heavy Brigade was dispatched to the planet in order to rescue them. The Battle Touchdown About a kilometer away from The Wall, the 111th deployed multiple troopers, and three AT-TE's commanded by Major Alexis Deltern, who ordered for Captain Kara Pahanin's 8th Skyburners to take the right hill, while she and the 28th Devastation Squad took the left, ordering all other units to cover the center. Once the landing area was secured, the 111th forces began advancing with Deltern, Fish, and Remi taking the left hill while Brew, Cordoski, and Kara took the hill on the right. While they were assaulting the hill, a group of clones was caught in a minefield in the center and mine sweepers were sent in as the CIS artillery began pounding 111th lines. When CIS tanks began moving up, Fish moved to cover the center with the devastation squad and Brew sent to cover the left hill, allowing rockets to hit the tanks on the right to clear a path for the AT-TEs, one of which was destroyed. CIS Trap As the 111th advanced further, the CIS sprung a trap that saw hundreds of battle droids and AATs to emerge from the forest, and for crab droids to reveal themselves from their positions under the trees behind the 111th. Furthermore, HMP Gunships had began to start making strafing runs. Now surrounded by droids, the 111th forces fell back into the trees to shield themselves while the AT-TEs held their ground. A few minutes later a second AT-TE that Deltern was on went down, leaving only one left. As the 111th scrambled to defend it, Pahanin held her forward position with the Skyburners and kept the right flank clear while the other 111th struggled to hold their flank. Though the 111th managed to push the droids back, the third AT-TE was destroyed and the 111th had to advance on foot without fire support. When the 111th reached The Wall, they found ropes that Commando Squad 19 had left a week earlier for them to use, and sent in a team to infiltrate the base. Once they reached the top, Squad 19 Lead, Rior, briefed them on the situation and suggested they entered via a nearby ventilation shaft, which the 111th did. The Compound Inside the compound, the droids unprepared for the sudden assault of from some of the best the 111th had to offer. Once inside, the 111th regrouped with Ironsights who had been doing recon and they pushed on, freeing the senators whereupon they fell back. Led by Rior, the 111th leap-frogged back the way they came with Brew destroying the walkway the droids were using to advance due to the refusal of another trooper to retreat, allowing the 111th to safely exit the compound. Once again outside, the 111th opened fire on crab droids that were scaling the walls. With CIS reinforcements en route, the 111th running out of options, Deltern had Pahanin once again take point and lead the 111th back to the landing zone while Deltern brought up the rear. Luckily, the 111th managed to survive the thousands of droids coming after them and they were able to make it to the landing zone, where LAATs were ready to pick them up. Unfortunately, a LAAT carrying Brew, Cordoski, and Squad 19 was shot down by flak fire, and Brew, Cordoski, and Rior were captured, with all other troopers onboard dead. Extraction and Debrief CIS reinforcements prevented the 111th from turning around to pick up their comrades, who were then captured by the CIS. Upon returning to Coruscant, the Chancellor awarded the 111th the Distinguished Service Medal, something only he could bestow. As the 111th left the ceremony, they silently agreed that this was not the end, for that they that were going to head back to rescue their comrades. Trivia * The First Invasion of Zxarion is the first official 111th event where non-111th were allowed to participate. * AT-TE Unit-188 is a tribute to Robloxian PhantomRevolution's Unit-188, which Alexis_Deltern was a member of in June of 2016. * When attempting to leave the compound, it was noticed there was no exit-ladder so leaving was impossible. The owner had to use F3X to make an exit for people to use. * Alexis is the reason that 2/3 AT-TEs were destroyed because the owner wanted to cripple her before the mountain climb. * The map was made in under 45 minutes right before the event. Category:Event Category:First Invasion of Zxarion Category:Zxarion Category:Clone Wars Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:111th Heavy Brigade Category:AT-TE Unit-188 Category:CT-9305 "Brew" Category:Galactic Republic Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:VARC-0937-00